Don't Look Back
by xXSeas of EmeraldXx
Summary: I never stopped. Not even once. I kept running as far as my scrawny legs could carry me. I heard distant shouts behind me, but they were drowned by the beating of my own heart. Leo Valdez Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an angst one-shot from Leo's point of view. The story's placed before he came to the Wilderness Camp and met Piper and Jason. Leo's around age 13 or so in this story. I may or may not add a sequel to this, depends if people want me to or not. All criticism much appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

I never stopped. Not even once. I just kept running and running as far as my scrawny legs could carry me. I heard distant shouts behind me, but it was drowned by the beating of my own heart. My wet shirt was plastered to my chest as the rain soaked through. I got strange stares as I raced through the street, but that didn't stop me. It never did. I just kept running. I tripped over the slippery surface of the pavement. I felt warm blood trickle down my hand and arms, but I got up and kept running. I wanted as much space between me and the cops as possible. It was my fifth time running away from my so-called "family". These people were no family. They never loved me, not even for a moment. I was a burden, and I knew it. No one saw the tears I shed, for they had blended in with the rain water streaming down my face. _If no one will ever love you, then remember, I always will, _mijo. My mother's words pounded in my ears. It didn't matter if she loved me or not, she was dead. There was nothing I could do to change that fact.

My legs felt like lead as my pace slowed. My lungs gulped the air greedily. My vision started to blur at the edges. But I kept on going. I had gone this far, there was no turning back now. This was what my life would be. Nothing but running.

I could hear the shouts coming closer and closer. I made one last dash for my freedom. One last effort. I couldn't fail like the other four attempts. I couldn't bear to face another foster family, constantly reminding me that I was a child with problems. I would never be loved, and I didn't care. I didn't need a family. I lived for years like this, with no family or friends. And I survived.

I didn't look back. I never did.

**So that concludes this short one-shot! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know in the reviews, please! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter! I think this will just be a two-shot. I honestly can't think of anymore chapters to add. But if anyone has suggestions on any other stories you would like to see then let me know! :)**

**This chapter is about Leo reminiscing to the day of his mother's death. When I wrote this I didn't really intend for it to be a continuation of the previous chapter, but they both have the same concept of "don't look back" and angst/tragedy. I guess you could see it as a continuation though.**

**Thanks to "percabeth fan extrodinare" for reviewing! :)**

The memory was almost bittersweet. It kept coming back to me in a cascade of sadness. I knew I could never bring my mother back from the dead. And yet...I couldn't help but feel a small flicker of hope in me. It had been several years since the incident, but the memory was still fresh in my mind.

**Flashback**

_The acrid scent of smoke and burning wood emanated from the remaining ruins of the warehouse. _

"_Mom!" I called, faltering slightly as I fell into a coughing fit from the inhalation of smoke. I repeatedly called for my mother, but to no avail. I was helpless to intervene. I watched from afar as the flames engulfed my home, with my mother inside. _

_Tears rolled down my face, tracing their way through the dirt and grime. I wasn't sure whether the tears were caused by the fact that my mother just died, or because the smoke was sending a painful stinging sensation in my eyes._

_I slowly walked toward the dying fire. I called for my mom again, but no voice answered me. I carefully pushed aside the burnt rubble as I made my way through the ruins. Something caught my eye. _

_I knelt and picked up a teddy bear that was smeared with soot. One of its arms was burnt off, but it didn't matter. I had gotten it as a gift from my mother on my third birthday. The memories came flooding back. I hugged the stuffed animal to my chest. Strange, how a teddy bear could mean so much to me. _

_I stood there, hugging the only thing left of my mother, and closed my eyes._

**End of Flashback**

The memories haunted me. I didn't know what to do with my life. I didn't have any direction to go except forward.

I couldn't go back. Not now. Not ever.

**Sorry, that's a short one. But I didn't intend for this to be a long two-shot. I will do more angst/tragedy stuff, but on different topics. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhh...remember when I said that this was just gonna be a two-shot? Yeah...scratch that xD This is going to be a three-shot xD**

**I had gotten a Guest reviewer wanting me to continue this story so...I couldn't say no xD**

**But...I'm pretty sure THIS is going to be the last one. I'm busy working on some Leo hurt/comfort fics. If you want to see more angsty Leo fics like this, then I'll have at least one out this weekend :D...I hope**

**Read on! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Love. It seemed almost foreign to me. Something I haven't experienced since my mother's death. It almost seemed that life wasn't worth living without love. I thought sadly about Percy and Annabeth's relationship. They literally went to hell and back together. And the only thing that was keeping them alive was each other. It was love, and passion. What if something like that ever happened to me? It's not like I had a loved one that could help me through hard times…

I knew life would be extremely hard without anyone watching out for me. But this was the only life I had. It almost seemed that the gods were mocking me, amused as it watched me suffer.

Life was hard enough as a demigod, with monsters screaming for your blood. But at least everyone had someone to lean on. I had no one. Life was an endless turmoil of love and hate for me.

Could I ever be the same? Would I one day find someone that loved me? I would have to go with the flow. I felt a shaft of pain stab my heart every time I thought about it.

But for now, I couldn't let go. I've got to hold on to the almost non-existent shred of hope.

Life could be cruel. But I had to stand up to the blows Life threw at me.

**Ok! So that's the end of the Don't Look Back series…I think. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I felt like I had to write something for my reviewers. **

**Also, quick question, does anyone know how I could get a beta reader? Or would anyone be kind enough to beta read my stories? I've never submitted a story for beta reading, so I'm not sure how that works exactly. **

**Thanks for all your guys' support! Keep 'em coming! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, THIS will be the last chapter :P I lied about this being a three-shot xD**

**And thanks to PJoHoOFan for reviewing! In answer to your question: I personally ship Liper more than Leyna or Lazel. But I like Leyna too :)**

**Also, I took your idea into consideration, and decided to make a chapter on how Leo found love. I actually was working on the exact topic on another one-shot. but since it's not released yet, I'm going to put it into this series instead. I know that Reyna is OOC in this, she's not usually this sympathetic…but oh well xD **

**Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

Could anyone fix me? I was broken inside. My heart was scattered in tiny pieces. Who would pick them up and mend my heart?

I looked up at the night sky, as I sat underneath the trees at Camp Jupiter. Stars dotted the midnight sky. I heard soft footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"Leo…" I heard a soft female voice say. I frowned slightly. The voice sounded like...Reyna. What was the all-mighty praetor of New Rome doing here?

Reyna sat down beside me on the dewy grass. "Something on your mind?" She asked in a light-hearted tone.

Strange, I thought. Reyna wasn't known for being light-hearted. Everyone saw her as the poised, regal leader that seemingly had no sense of humour. This was a side of her that I had never seen before. I sighed softly and looked down at the ground, unwilling to make eye contact. "No," I mumbled softly. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. But I could feel Reyna's unwavering gaze bore into me.

Reyna snorted derisively. "Valdez, you're a terrible liar. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed and gave in, knowing that once Reyna made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"All right, I'll tell you," I began. The stress lined in my tone was obvious. "I just...feel like an outcast. The seventh wheel. Ever since I lost my mother, I just felt...lost and helpless."

Reyna nodded sympathetically. "You know, I felt the same way when I was working on Circe's island. Alone and helpless, like there wasn't anyone watching your back. I can relate to that, Leo. I'm here for you. I want let you fall flat."

I was slightly in awe. Reyna had never called my by my first name before. My nicknames usually consisted of "Valdez" or sometimes "Troublemaker". Then again, Reyna wasn't exactly acting "normal" today.

The two of us sat in silence. But it was a comfortable, friendly silence. Together, we gazed up at the stars, reminiscing about our past. I realized that I wasn't the only one that was dealing with this hard life. I could only imagine what it would be like for Reyna. Everyone expecting you to keep them safe; you couldn't show weakness or emotion. Reyna's regal and humourless personality was all just a façade she was putting up. She actually had a fun and kind side. For the first time, I actually understood Reyna. And she understood me.

I glanced sidelong at her and caught her eye. We looked deep into each other's eyes; brown eyes against brown. I breathed two simple words. "Thank you."

I finally found someone I could relate to, someone to watch my back.

But most of all, I found someone that loved me for who I am.

**I know that's not really "love" love. But I guess from then on, if you were a Leyna fan, you could imagine them to be dating or something. Or possibly have a brother-sister relationship. It didn't exactly hint any "romantic love" at the end. So...you can easily use your imagination on this one xD**

**I decided that I probably won't write anymore on this fic. Unless people give me good ideas that would fit well into this specific storyline.**

**Thanks for reading guys! :D**


End file.
